clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Gang
The Goblin Gang card is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9). It spawns 5 low health, single-target troops: 2 Spear Goblins and 3 Goblins. The deployment is always 3 Goblins in the front and 2 Spear Goblins behind. A Goblin Gang card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *Even though the Goblin Gang spawns both Goblins and Spear Goblins at once, using both of these troops as two cards in the same deck has the advantage of being able to be deployed separately, such that they cannot be countered all at once by splash damage troops such as the Valkyrie. *Because of their placement, the Goblins in front, which have more health, will tank for the Spear Goblins behind, creating a mini-push, though the Goblins actually deal much more damage than the Spear Goblins. *It can be risky to deploy the Goblin Gang on one lane since The Log can completely counter the Goblin Gang for a positive Elixir trade. However, they can be used to bait the opponent's Arrows or The Log. *An Electro Wizard or a Valkyrie spawned on top of the Goblin Gang can make short work of this card and will be able to set up for a counter push. *This card can provide a decent distraction for enemy high damage single-targeting troops like the P.E.K.K.A. or Prince, giving time for you to finish these troops off. *An unsupported P.E.K.K.A. can be defeated by a Goblin Gang in the right placement with the assistance of a Crown Tower. *The Goblin Gang can be used to surround and destroy non-360 degree splash units (excluding the Bomber due to its large splash range) as they will not be able to kill all of the spawned Goblins and Spear Goblins at once. *An Ice Spirit can tank one or two hits and then freeze a Crown Tower, potentially allowing the Goblin Gang to deal massive damage. *Using a Mirror and a Clone together on this card is a very risky strategy unless the player is certain the opponent has no splash damage, but it has the potential to swarm or rush the enemy. *The Goblin Gang is decent at taking out tanks like the Giant due to their high damage per second, but are vulnerable to splash and spells like the Wizard or Arrows. *The Goblin Gang can completely shut down a Goblin Barrel if timed properly. *When countering Elite Barbarians, placing the Goblin Gang with the cornermost Goblin nearest to both Elite Barbarians will make them both attack one Goblin the entire time, increasing the time the Goblin Gang can stall them. This way, (assuming both cards are a similar level) only one heavily damaged Elite Barbarian will make it to the tower. *The Goblin Gang can completely shut down a Hog Rider when timed correctly and placed in front of it. *When distracting a Mortar, placing the Goblin Gang in the centre will effectively optimize the amount of time the Mortar stays distracted, giving you more time to finish it off. History *The Goblin Gang was released on 24/2/17. *On 12/6/17, a Balance Update decreased the Goblin Gang's Spear Goblin count by 1 (to 2 from 3). This also changed the description to match the number of troops spawned. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update increased the Spear Goblins' hit speed to 1.1 sec (from 1.3 sec). *On 12/12/17, a Balance Update decreased the Goblins’ damage by 6%. *On 25/4/18, the Clan Wars Update decreased the Spear Goblins' hit speed to 1.2 sec (from 1.1 sec). *On 4/6/18, a Balance Update increased the Spear Goblins’ damage by 34%, but also decreased their hit speed to 1.7 sec (from 1.2 sec) and make their first attack slower. *On 2/7/18, a Balance Update decreased the Goblins' hitpoints by 1%. This was to fix an inconsistency with Minions that could not take out Goblins in two hits at the same level. *On 4/3/19, a Balance Update increased the Goblin Gang's deploy time by 0.15s for each Goblin. Trivia *It is one of two cards that spawns different troops at once, the other being the Rascals. Both are Common Cards unlocked from Arena 9. *It is one of three cards to spawn exactly five troops, the other being Bats and Barbarians. *Even though the Goblin Gang only spawns five Goblins, the card image displays six. Possibly because before there used to be 3 Spear Goblins. *It is one of the 8 cards associated with Goblins, including Spear Goblins, Goblins, Dart Goblin, Goblin Barrel, Goblin Giant, Goblin Hut and Goblin Cage. de:Koboldgang es:Pandilla de duendes fr:Gang de gobelins it:Gang di goblin ru:Банда гоблинов